


Why would you want THAT one?!

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Chrimas tree shopping, M/M, more arguing, ridiculous vamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat and Louis have conflicting opinions on what tree they should get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why would you want THAT one?!

"Louis, Louis!" Lestat shouted, dragging his fledgling over. "Look at this tree! It has lights that change between white, red, and green. Not to mention it has bluetooth! You can hook it up to your phone, and it'll play your songs and the lights will flash to the beat! We have to get it!"

Louis looked at the price tag, and cringed. "Lestat, this is ridiculously expensive."

Lestat was disappointed with Louis' reaction. "So? We'll be just fine. This wouldn't do anything to us!" He wrapped his arms around Louis, hiding his face in his dark hair. "After all," he murmured against his fledgling's neck, "we've never had a fake tree before. It has to be the best." He smirked when he felt Louis shiver.

Not wanting to draw attention from the other people in the store, Louis broke out of Lestat's grip. The blonde looked livid at this rejection, so Louis linked arms with him to show that he was not rejecting him, merely trying to avoid being the center of attention. "I understand that, Stat, but there are so many other nice trees here." He pointed to the tree next to the one Lestat wanted. "This one is the same size, and is half the price."

"But Louis, there are no lights on that one!" Lestat tried to emphasize, not understanding why Louis thought they should get anything less than the best one available. 

"Yes, but we could easily string lights on it," Louis suggested.

"But the lights won't flash to the music coming out of the tree!"

Louis sighed. "Why do you even need speakers in the tree? You just got surround sound speakers put in last week." He removed his arm from Lestat's and moved down the aisle of trees.

"That's not the point!" Lestat said, wondering why his fledgling seemed to have none of his excellent taste. "It would be very festive. Can't you picture it, mon cher?" He caught up with Louis and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We would lie by the tree as it played a soothing song, and watch the lights twinkle. There could be a fire in the fireplace, maybe a few scented candles, so long as you promise not to burn the house down."

Louis glared, and tried to remove Lestat's hand from his waist, but the blonde kept his grip firm. Louis leaned in close. "Why is it you always manage to insult me in every conversation we have?" He growled.

"I wasn't insulting you, mon ange." He assured, giving Louis a quick kiss. "I adore you, but considering the fact that you're a bit of a pyromaniac, it's a genuine concern." Lestat gave a second kiss to his forehead.

Louis found himself sighing again. "Things are different now, you know that." He gently grabbed the hand from his waist, and kissed it before continuing down the aisle. "But I don't see why we need that tree to do your plan. We could play the music through the speakers instead." Louis turned the corner to walk down the other side. "We could also use the money we save for-Oh!" 

"What? Did you find something better?" Lestat asked, picking up the pace to see what Louis found. He was hoping for something brighter and shinier than what he had already found, and was severely disappointed. Louis was staring at a black Christmas tree. "No! There's no way we're getting that thing!"

"Why not?" Louis pouted. Lestat tried to look away, refusing to give in to that sweet look. Louis ran a hand up and down his maker's arm. "Think about how nice those white bulbs you just bought would look on here. Some white twinkle lights would really look good on it too."

Lestat grabbed Louis' chin, and turned him so they were looking eye to eye. "Louis, cheri, I love you, but I'm not buying that emo tree!"

Louis calmly turned back towards the tree. "I wouldn't say it's emo. It's probably more goth, really."

Lestat shook his head. "Mon Dieu! I swear if you ever come home wearing white powder and black lipstick," he trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

Louis turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "Oh? What would you do? I can dress how I want, Lestat! If I feel like putting on white powder, I will!"

Lestat took a step closer. "If you come home like that, I will pin you to floor and wipe all that shit off your face," he threatened, with a smirk.

Louis tilted his head up, exposing his throat in the way he knew drove Lestat crazy. "Oh, you want to play power games, do you? If that's what you want, I'll happily go there."

Before Lestat had the time to smirk and make a comeback, they heard an annoyed groan from behind them. They both turned to see David with his head in his hand. "Only you two could turn Christmas tree shopping into an argument about power."

"How long have you been standing there?" Lestat asked.

"Long enough," David answered. "You need to hurry up and pick out a tree! Armand's outside waiting in the car, and he'll leave soon if you don't make up your mind!"

Lestat placed an accusing glare on Louis. "We wouldn't be having this problem if someone would just agree that the tree I picked is the best!"

"Forgive me for trying to save you money," Louis replied

"That's it," David intervened before they could start arguing again, "we're getting this one." He pointed to a nice size green tree with gold colored twinkle lights that was listed at a good price.

"Hang on! You're not in charge here!" Lestat cried, refusing to be bossed around by one of his own fledglings.

Louis rested his hands on Lestat's shoulders. "It is a rather nice one, Stat. It would look pretty by the fireplace," he suggested in hopes of calming him down.

Lestat reached up to hold Louis' hands in his own. "Well yes, but it doesn't play music."

"We don't need music to make it special," Louis whispered, knowing this would appease Lestat.

"Fine," Lestat relented. They called over one of the workers to bring out that particular tree from the back. While Lestat paid for the tree, Louis used the opportunity to wander off, motioning for David not to let their maker know. Louis returned with a small plastic bag right as two men were loading the large box onto a push cart. He hid the bag behind his back when Lestat turned to him. "Where were you?"

"Just looking at the decorations." He pointed to the men pushing the cart out of the store. "Why are you having them load it into the car?"

Lestat pointed out how both the men were quite attractive. "A gift for Armand for waiting so long." Louis looked concerned, so Lestat wrapped an arm around him and explained further. "It's not like that. He'll simply enjoy watching them struggle to get the box in the car."

They followed David and the men with the push cart outside. As they got close to the car, Lestat noticed the bag in Louis' hand. "What's that, darling?"

"Oh, nothing much," Louis answered, trying to divert Lestat's attention with a kiss.

"What're you hiding from me?" Lestat tried to snatch it out of Louis' hand, but the brunette held it out too far. "You are hiding something!" Before Louis had the chance to run away, Lestat pulled him in with a fierce grip. Louis wiggled and writhed, but failed to get away. Neither Armand or David came to his aid. David was sitting in the car, trying to ignore everything going on, and Armand was enjoying watching the men fumbling with the box. Lestat finally grabbed the bag, and peered inside. "Are you serious, Louis?! Black bulbs?!"

Louis crossed his arms. "You wouldn't let me have the black tree, I don't see why I couldn't get some black ornaments." He grabbed the bag back.

"You're not putting those on the tree! They're not festive!" Lestat persisted.

Louis chuckled. "And a tree with strobe lights is?"

Lestat groaned. "They would have been flashing to jingle bells! But not anymore! Don't come crying to me when our tree doesn't serenade you!" He began walking closer to the car.

Louis caught up with him. "I would much rather hear you play jingle bells on the piano."

"Oh?" Lestat asked, pleased with what he was hearing.

"Yes," Louis nodded. "So long as you don't make me sing along."

Lestat laughed. "But Louis it's no fun when you don't sing with me!" He wrapped his arms around his fledgling's shoulders, and kissed the back of his neck. 

Louis thought about it. "Alright. I suppose I'll sing along if," he paused to hold up the bag, "you let me put up my ornaments."

"Deal!" Lestat said without hesitation. Before Louis could protest, Lestat dipped and kissed him. He pulled away, leaving Louis blushing and slightly dazed. Lestat found himself laughing again. "As much as I would love to continue this here, we should probably get in the car before they leave us."

"I think they already did," Louis murmured. 

"What?!" Lestat brought Louis up to a standing position, and turned to see an empty parking spot where the car once sat. "Dammit! Oh, I'll make them pay for that later!"

Louis rested his head on Lestat's shoulder. "Fly me home?"

Lestat ran his fingers through Louis' hair. "What do I get if I do?"

"Do you suppose Armand will take David out after they drop the tree off?" Louis asked

"I suppose," he said disappointed. That wasn't the answer he had been hoping for.

Louis smiled. "Then if you fly me home, we'll set the tree up and decorate it. There needs to be a fire in our fireplace, and scented candles as well. We'll drag that blanket made of wolf fur out of your room, and lay it beside the tree." He caressed Lestat's face with the back of his hand. "Then we'll lie down, and you can help me sing."

"God," was all Lestat could manage to choke out, imagining everything that Louis said.

Louis giggled and wrapped his arms tight around Lestat. "Make it a fast flight then?"

Lestat got a firm grip on his fledgling and gave him one last kiss before taking off. "Trust me, cheri, we'll be there in no time." He paused to smirk. "And for their sake, Armand and David had best be out. I won't have anything distracting me from your singing."

"Well then," Louis smiled, "merry Christmas to me."


End file.
